ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
Thicc Narsty’s
Thick Narsty’s is a fast food chain born out of the UK, there is a couple of these restaurants across Great Britain and a sporadic number across the USA. Due to the nature of these restaurants, it is wise for them to be few in number. Narsty’s is a brand unique for a few reasons. Portion sizes are notoriously large with standard meals being far larger than most people can manage in one sitting (a refillable drink cup is the size of a bucket), Narsty’s food is also unapologetically unhealthy with a small portion of fries containing over double an adult‘s daily intake of salt and all of that doesn’t come cheap, despite being terribly for you and food of the lowest quality, Narsty’s is the most expensive fast food chain due to the cost of such large portions (A standard Burger & Fries costs £24.99) Mascot Thicc Narsty is the mascot for the company. He is a morbidly obese black London grime artist in a red tracksuit. In his cartoon design he is as wide as he is all. His design and attitude takes inspiration from TV personality “Big Narstie” Controversy Thicc Narsty’s is a universally controversial and notorious company that has raised many concerns in relation to different laws, standards & regulations. * Portions- as previously stated, portion sizes at Thicc Narsty’s greatly exceed normal sizing conventions. This obviously causes many to avoid the establishment as there is almost nothing on the menu small enough to enjoy in just one sitting, most menu items have to be shared over multiple meals. The small burger weighs 1lb, standard weighs 2lbs and the large weighs 5 lbs. The trademark “Thicc Narsty burger” weighs a whopping 10lbs. A standard portion of fries is over twice the size of a MacDonald’s large fries. * Unhealthy- Most famously, Thicc Narsty’s took pride in how unhealthy their food was, much to the dismay of food standards and regulations. There is not a single food item on the menu that does not have more than the daily recommended dose of Salt, Sugar, Fat & Saturates. Narsty’s has had a fair amount of legal battles to defend their illegally high quantities of sugar, salt, fat & saturate in all of their products. As a result, Narsty’s food now legally has to be classed as being no less than 8 servings. * Unhygenic- Narsty’s food has come into question from food safety inspectors after discovering how unsafe and unhygienic the product & premises are. The franchise as a whole has come close to being shut down completely as a result of mass health inspection failures, since then the company has been seen to pretend to change their ways and just about pass the health inspection every time, but resort to illegally low standards all other times believing that the grime makes it taste better. * Expensive- for the terribly unhealthy and unhygienic food, the products are surprisingly expensive; this is due to the incredible sizes of the food items and the high taxes the company has to pay to appease the powers at be. Category:Brands & Businesses